Serena, Darien & Rei: The Silver Millenium
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: A differnent story of the Silver Millenium. On who caputured Pince Darien's eye long before he even met Princess Serena...


Serena, Darien, Rei  
The Silver Millennium  
I am writing this fan fiction to get Serenity Chiba off my back!!! Again. Rei is my favorite inner scout but...  
  
Silver Millennium  
Rei sat at her balcony looking to the Earth. 'Darien please come back to me.' Rei whispered to herself.   
"Rei there you are." Serena said coming into the room. Rei looked to her princess "Are you coming to the party?"  
"In a few minutes. I will be there later." Rei replied.   
"OK." Serena said turning to go back inside.   
"Rei." Rei recognized Darien's voice. Rei looked down from the balcony. There stood prince Darien from Earth.   
"Darien." Rei said. "I will be right down."   
Rei snuck out of the palace and down to the gardens. "Are you coming to the party?" Rei asked as she ran to him.  
"I can't to day." Darien said kissing Rei lightly.   
"Why not this time?" Rei asked pouting.  
"I have come to meet with your parents in regards to our marriage." Darien said kissing Rei again.   
A bright smile spread across Rei's face. "OK. I guess you can get away with it this time. But come to the next party please." Rei begged. "Or come after."   
"Of course." Darien said kissing her again and then turning to go into the palace.   
Rei was so happy as she walked into the room where the ball was being held. Mina, Lita, Ami, and Serena all walked up to her. "Someone is really happy." Serena commented.  
Rei just smiled not saying anything. "Are you keeping something form us?" Mina said.  
Rei just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Hey there is Prince Endymion or Darien from Earth." Lita said.  
"He is so cute." Mina said.  
Rei turned around quickly, she hadn't told her friends about Darien and he hadn't met them. "I'm going to go talk to him." Rei said. 'That was a quick talk to my parents.' Rei brushed her black hair off of her shoulders. Concern showed in her eyes "What happened?" She asked as she approached him.  
"I didn't get a chance to talk to them. There was an emergency that they had to take care of." Darien said.   
"You can meet my friends now." Rei said cheerfully. Darien took Rei's arm and they walked towards her friends. "Everyone this is Darien. Darien this is Princess Serena, Princess Lita, Princess Mina and Princess Ami."  
While Darien was talking to the rest of Rei's friends "You guys didn't just meet. What's up with you two?" Mina whispered.   
But before Rei could reply her mother's servant rushed up to her and said "Princess your parents need to return to Mars and they have asked that you go with them."   
"Of course Ruby." Rei replied. "I have to go." She gave Darien one last look but she didn't dare kiss him or say anything.   
She returned to the moon and she stayed for 2 months. Half the time she enjoyed herself and the other half she found herself missing Darien. "Mother," Rei approached her mother one day "When will we be returning to the moon?"   
"Rei we just have to take care of things here for about a week more and then we must return to the moon for the princess has an announcement to make." Her mother said.   
"Do you know what the announcement is mother?"  
"I'm not positive but I am sure that it has to do with finding a husband." Her mother replied.  
Rei was happy for Serena finally having found someone to love. She just hoped that he was as good as Darien was. A week later Rei arrived on the moon with only enough time to hurry to the party. Rei wore a deep scarlet dress.  
Rei searched the crowd for her friends but she couldn't find them so her mother said "Just wait here until the announcement has been made and then you can go find your friends."  
Mina searched all over for Rei. She needed to talk to her, or Rei was going to be in for the surprise of her life. Queen Serenity came out and said "Thank you all for coming tonight. As most of you probably know my daughter has finally fallen in love."   
Mina finally spotted Rei and ran over to her "Rei I have to tell you." Mina said.  
"Mina, can it wait. I want to see Serena's fiancee." Rei said waving her friend.   
"I would like to present my daughter and her fiancee Prince Darien of Earth." Queen Serenity said a smile spreading across her face.   
Rei's knees bucked from underneath her and luckily Mina was there. "M-mother I am going to see my friends." Rei said shaking. Mina led Rei away to a chair. "Y-you knew d-didn't you?" tears streamed down her cheeks.  
"I'm so sorry Rei." Mina said. "What was going on between you and Darien?"   
"I met him when I visiting with my mother on Earth. We met and fell in love. That night before I left, he was going to talk to my parents about marrying me. And now he turns around and is marrying Serenity." Rei said.   
Mina could tell that Rei was upset at Serena since she was using her full name. "You can't blame this on Serena." Mina said.  
"I know." Rei said. "She didn't know what was going on. But I need to talk to Darien." Anger blazed in Rei's violet eyes.   
Mina rushed off to find Serena and Darien. "Some one would like to see both of you." Mina said.  
"Who?" Serena asked.  
"Just come with me." Mina said.   
"Rei!" Serena squealed hugging her friend.   
"So your getting married. Amazing. How about you leave me talk to Darien on my own?" Rei asked.  
Serena shrugged and stepped away with Mina. "How could you?" Rei asked her voice deathly calm.  
"Rei I..." Darien stuttered. "I thought that I was in love with you, I really did but then I met Serena and things were different. We really are meant for each other. Serena and I are truly happy."  
With that Rei turned and fled. She ran to her room and sat on the balcony. As she looked upon the gardens she saw 2 figures come into few, Serena and Darien. Rei's blood was boiling with anger. She was crying by now and suddenly she heard a soft voice said "Rei?"  
Rei turned around brushing at her cheeks in front of her stood the keeper of time Sailor Pluto. "Sailor Pluto. What are you doing here?"  
"I came to talk to you." Pluto said in her soft voice.  
"What do you need to talk to me about?" Rei asked curious what the keeper of time need to talk to her about.   
"I know right now that you are upset about the Princess and the Prince from Earth. And I am here to tell you that it wont get easier. But they are destined for each other. They are soul mates. In the near future you are going to need to know this. Keep this is mind always. Serenity and Endymion are meant for each other and there is someone you are meant for but you have to let Endymion got to Serenity." Rei nodded her head. "I must go now."   
As soon as Pluto left Mina came into the room "Rei are you OK?"   
"Actually I am fine Mina. Serena and Darien are meant for each other and there is nothing that I can do to change that."  
  



End file.
